


Mage: Chapter 34- Break Out (Part 4)

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [34]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Chapter 34, Fantasy, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original work - Freeform, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage: Chapter 34- Break Out (Part 4)

Chapter 34- Break Out (Part 4)

Part 1 – Meet up

Tony walked his way down the half-destroyed hallway. Bodies were strewn all around him. A guard ran down the corridor in front of him, stumbling and nervously looking over his   
shoulder. A prisoner wielding a large machete ran down the corridor in hot pursuit of him.

“This place really went to hell fast,” Tony murmured to himself.

There was a sudden rustling next to him. Tony stopped in his tracks and turned to face a large metal grate in the middle of the wall. His eyebrow raised as the strange rustling sound continued.

“What the?” Tony said.

Tony cautiously approached the grate and raised his hand to open it. There was a loud banging against the grate, startling Tony and sending him jumping back slightly. The banging continued, growing more and more forceful like something was trying to force its way out. Tony once again nervously approached the grate, raising his hand towards the latch. He took in a deep breath as he un-hitched the latch. Instantly the grate flung open sending an unidentifiable object flying directly towards Tony’s head. The object attached itself to his face, completely obscuring his vision. Tony let out a long terrified scream as he began to stumble around the room trying to pry the strange fury object off. He collided with the back wall as he managed to remove the object. Tony looked down at his hands to see Bip cowering in his arms.

“Bip?” 

Bip opened up his eyes to meet Tony’s gaze.

“Tony?”

Tony released Bip from his clutches, letting him float lightly in front of him.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Tony asked.

“I’ve been trying to find a way out of the vents for ages. Where are Alex and Liz? Is everything going as planned?”

“Everything’s fine. Alex and I split up to try and find Mr. Morhan.” 

“Makes sense,” Bip said before floating off down the hallway Tony had just come down.   
“Come on we should get back to Alex, This hallway’s a dead end anyway.”

Tony turned around to follow Bip as he made his way towards Alex.

Part 2- Close Call

The Anvil walked menacingly towards Alexs limp body, knelt down and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air.

“Looks like this is the end for ya punk.”

The Anvil let out a series of deep menacing laughs as he began to squeeze Alex's throat. Alex tried to fight against The Anvils grasp. His body ached from his previous battles and started to stop responding to his commands. His vision began to blur and go fuzzy as The Anvil began to squeeze tighter. Alex looked down at the Anvil as he continued to laugh. Without warning His body began to shudder and spasm violently. His grasp around Alex's throat began to loosen until he dropped down to the ground and began to gasp for air. The anvil continued to spasm before dropping limply to the ground. Alex looked up to see Bip floating with his tail outstretched and Tony standing behind him.

“Alex!” Bip exclaimed as he quickly moved next to Alex.

“I’m alright… just a little out of breath,” Alex gasped.

“Damn he did a number on you,” added Tony as he looked down to The Anvil. “I never would have thought you’d lose to someone like him.”

“Yeah… guess I’m just getting a bit tired.”

Alex began to pull himself off the ground to a standing position. He took a single step forward, immediately having his legs collapse under his weight, sending him crashing down. Tony quickly lunged forward and grabbed Alex before he hit the ground.

“Alex! Are you ok?” exclaimed Bip.

Tony slowly helped Alex down to the ground.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Bit sore but I’ll be alright, come on we don’t have time to waste.” Alex replied as we once again tried to stand up.

Tony placed his hand on Alex's chest stopping him in his tracks.

“You’re clearly in no condition to fight. My mum used to be a healer. I think I remember a few of the things she taught me, just give me a few minutes.” Tony insisted.

Tony heled his hands out over Alex's body. A light green glow began to emanate from his hands. Alex could feel his pained joints and muscles beginning to sooth as the green glow from Tony’s hands lit him. 

“We don’t have time for this. That bastard could be half the way back to the city by now,” Complained Alex.”

“Alex please, You won’t have any hope of beating Thucho and getting answer’s out of Mr. Morhan in this state,” Bip pleaded.

Alex let out a swift irritated huff as he relented and let Tony continue his work. The group sat in silence for a moment as Alex injury’s healed. Without warning the room was bathed in a flashing red light as a loud siren began to signal.

“What the?” exclaimed Alex.

“Attention, self-distrust activated. 20 minutes until self-distrust,” blared out a loud mechanical female voice on repeat every few seconds.

“Self-destruct? Crap that’s not good,” said Bip.

Alex reached out his arm, pushing Tony’s hands away from him. He once against tried to stand up with much more success this time.

“Hey wait a minute, I’m not done yet.”

“We don’t have time, it’ll have to do, come on,” Alex said.

Alex quickly ran out of the room, jumping through the hole in the wall. Tony stood up and Bip returned to the air before following Alex out of the room. 

Part 3 – Confrontation

“Attention, 15 minutes until self-distrust,” came the loud mechanical female voice.

Mr. Morhan sat at his desk, tapping his fingers as he impatiently waited. Liz sat limply in the chair as Thucho paced around the room.

“This is taking too long,” Mr. Morhan complained.

The group’s attention was drawn towards the door as there was an unexpected knocking noise. There was a momentary silence before the door suddenly flew off its hinges. Mr. Morhan jumped out of his chair in shock as Thucho prepared himself for a fight. Mr. Morhan looked at Alex letting out a deep low pitched irritated growl.

“You know… I’m starting to get tired of you,” growled Mr. Morhan.

Alex quickly lunged towards Mr. Morhan as his blade began to apparat in his hand. Thucho raised his hand in front of him causing the unhinged door to float into the air. He moved his hand to the side towards Alex, causing the door to fly through the air, slamming into Alex before he reached Mr. Morhan.

“Alex!” Tony yelled.

Tony launched him-self fist first towards Thucho. Thucho nonchalantly moved his hand towards Tony, sending the door once again flying through the air, colliding with Tony and sending him flying across the room. The door fell on top of Tony, stopping him from standing back up.

“Well that was pathetic,” Thucho said smugly, smiling to himself.

Thucho turned to the side, a slight panic overcoming him as he sore Alex closing in on him with his fist cocked back. Without the chance to dodge, Alex’s fist collided with Thucho’s ribs, sending him sliding across the room, eventually coming to a stop. He grabbed his aching side before looking back up to Alex.

“Argh… You’re going to regret that.”

Alex and Thucho launched themselves towards each other and began to trade blows. As the pair fought amongst themselves, Bip slowly floated his way past their battle to Liz.

“Liz! Are you ok?” Bip shouted over the noise.

“I’m fine, but they poisoned me, I can’t move!” Liz explained.

“Crap… we need to get you out of here before…”Said Bip before being cut off.

Thucho flew past the pair, slamming into the wall behind them. The wall crumbled apart as he collided with it, leaving a large crater behind him. Thucho pulled himself back up to a standing position. His anger and frustration grew as he looked across to Alex standing on the opposite side of the room. He raised his hands into the air causing the rubble and chuck’s of the wall to float up into the air. Thucho began to walk towards Alex slowly as the pieces of debris began to spin around the room growing faster and faster.

“Crap, we really need to get you somewhere safe,” Panicked Bip as the debris continued to shoot past them.

Liz opened her mouth to respond to Bip however was quickly cut off as a large chunk of rock slammed into the side of her head, knocking her out immediately. A stream of blood began to slowly pour from the cut left in her head.

“Liz!” Bip Panicked.

Thucho continued to move towards Alex, Launching a barrage of rocks towards him at an incredible speed. Alex dodged skillfully between the projectiles, narrowly avoiding them.

“Haha. You know, usually, I kill because it’s my job, but you… well frankly I’m going to kill you cause I want to,” Thucho taunted. 

Alex swiftly raised his blade through the air, colliding with one of the pebbles flying towards him. Thucho’s eyes widened as he watched the pebble ricochet off of Alex blade, sending it flying back towards him. The pebble collided with Thucho’s leg, acting as a bullet and piercing his muscles before coming out the other side. He let out a pained grunt as he knelt over and clutched his wound in pain, sending the debris falling out of the air. Thucho looked back up to see Alex running towards him at an incredible pass. Alex raised his leg, sending his boot slamming into his head. Thucho went flying once again colliding with the back wall. He looked up to see Alex slowly sauntering towards him, his blade clutched tightly in his hand. He turned to see Bip floating by Liz trying to stop the bleeding from her head. Thucho reached out his hand towards Bip, causing him to float towards him against his will.

“What the!” Bip panicked as he struggled against Thucho’s power.

Thucho began to close his hand causing Bip’s body to bend and contort into unnatural positions. Alex stopped in his tracks as he watched his friend let out a series of pained screams. Thucho stopped, his hand still left partially open. Bip’s body stopped moving, leaving his body moments away from breaking.

“Don’t move… unless you want your friend here to suffer the consequences,”

Alex went to take another step forward before hesitating, clenching his fist tightly. Thucho smiled evilly across the room to him. 

“Good… now drop your weapon,” Ordered Thucho.

“Don’t listen to him, Alex,”

Alex gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly before dropping his blade.

Mr. Morhan began to walk towards the standoff, clapping sarcastically. 

“Bravo, very good job. You had to of known you had no chance of beating me,” Mr. Morhan taunted.

Mr. Morhan continued to taunt Alex. Alex began to drown out Mr. Morhans words as he felt a strange and familiar power. He turned his head to Liz's unconscious body, looking on closely as her finger began to twitch. Suddenly, Liz’s body began to emanate and overwhelming and oppressive power. Thucho was hit in the face at full force by the energy, feeling like an ice-cold wind chilling him to the bone. Liz's eyes glazed over, a pale white color.

“W…what the hell!” exclaimed Es.

The energy continued to grow filling the room with cyclonic winds. An ice-cold gale-force wind began to swirl around. Mr. Morhan managed to maintain his balance against the wind as he looked on with confusion at Liz.

“What the... But how? She’s unconscious,”

“This isn’t good,” Alex murmured under his breath.

The wind continued to pick up, knocking Mr. Morhan off his feet and sending him crashing to the ground. Liz's body began to float into the air as the room began to freeze over. Thucho looked on in confusion before launching himself towards her.

“Whatever this is, it can’t save you!” Thucho yelled.

Liz turned her head to stare at Thucho, her eyes still tightly closed. Thucho was stopped in his tracks as his legs were encased in a block of ice, slowly creeping its way up his body. Thucho looked down at the ice.

“What!.... No!” He panicked as he struggled against the ice.

The ice continued to creep its way up his head, muffling his scream before completely encasing him. The power over Bip began to fade allowing him to freely move once more. Without any warning, Liz let out a loud scream of pain. Bip flew next to Alex.

“What happening!” Bip yelled over the defining wind.

Liz’s fingers began to turn dark black almost as if they were burning. The burning slowly began to creep up Liz fingers to her hands as her screams grew louder. 

“Whatever this power is, she can’t handle it. If she keeps this up she’ll die!” Replied Alex.  
Alex struggled against the wind as he slowly made his way closer to Liz. He reached out his hand to grab Liz’s.

“Liz! It’s ok… You can stop now,” Alex yelled.

The winds swirling around the room began to slowly die down as the ice coating every surface began to melt. Liz's body began to float back down to the ground. As the winds completely disappeared, Liz opened up her eye. She stumbled as she regained her consciousness before gaining her balance once more.

“huh?... What happened? Why do my hands hurt?” Liz murmured.

“You were knocked out,” Bip said as he floated over to her. “You started to use magic with   
your entire body… it was like you were possessed.”

“Really…” Liz said looking down at her hands. “I don’t remember anything like that.”

“We need to figure out how to control that power of yours… but for now,” Alex said.  
He turned his head to face Mr. Morhan, cowering in the corner.

“Let’s deal with him…”   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Thank you for reading chapter 34 of Mage. if you would wouldnt mind please consider giving it a like and leaving a comment on what you like and what you dont. if youd like to stay up to date with all updates please consider following me on my tumblr at https://50funny.tumblr.com/. sorry this one is out a bit late, had to wait for the key to my suitcase so i could get my computer but we got there in the end.


End file.
